


stop staring stranger

by NoThoughts_JustDust



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, I think?, I wrote this at 4am in a dysphoria inspired haze and it shows, Mild Gore, pls help idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoThoughts_JustDust/pseuds/NoThoughts_JustDust
Summary: Ever wish you could just kill your reflection?
Kudos: 3





	stop staring stranger

There's a stranger staring at me. I think the strangers sick of looking at me. It’s understandable. I’m sick of looking at the stranger too.

They’re not fun to be around and they clearly don’t belong here. Maybe the stranger feels the same way about me.

The stranger watches me as I tilt my head. I watch the stranger as they tilt their head. 

There’s supposed to be something separating us. There’s even a frame for it.

Me and the stranger both glance at the white frames, and I wonder if the stranger has noticed the lack of the glass usually separating us.

And then the stranger is staring at me again. And I’m staring at them.  
I notice a stray hair sticking out of place from the strangers carefully managed hairstyle. I raise my hand to check my hairs state. The stranger also starts fixing their hair. They don’t take their eyes off me while doing so. 

I don’t like it when the stranger acts like this. They act like they know better than me and are getting independent. I don’t think the stranger likes me when they act like this either. 

There's something odd about the stranger. Odder than usual. I suppose the same could be said about me, as the strangers face has twisted into a perplexed expression.

The light around me and the stranger has started changing subtly. It’s not as dark as it was a moment ago. 

The stranger notices something. So do I. There’s a faint glow coming from the strangers chest. I can’t help but stare. But it’s fine since the strangers stared at me plenty before. 

The faint glow stays like it is. Faint. But the area around the glow changes. 

Where there earlier was clothes on the strangers chest, is now skin thats being pushed aside to reveal a dark glistening mess. Is that muscle? It looks painful, but the stranger doesn’t seem to be in any pain. Instead the strangers looking at me with eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

I look back at the strangers chest only to see the dark mess be pushed aside to reveal a white structure. It looks suspiciously like a rib cage.  
Suddenly I really want to touch the stranger. If it’s to see what bones feel like or to console the stranger is still unclear to me. 

So I reach out my hand, pushing it past where the glass was supposed to keep us separate. I ignore the strangers hand reaching out for me. 

As my hand approaches the strangers chest I see the ribs move around to make space for my hand. How nice of the stranger. 

I watch as my hand inches past where the rib cage was just seconds earlier. I feel my something warm and rapidly moving against my fingertips. It moves in a frantic pattern.

Somehow, despite the crazed and constant moving of the thing in the strangers chest, it feels like it’s inviting me to hold it. 

I lean forwards and push my hand deeper into the strangers chest. As the weight of it rests on my palm, still moving in the odd pattern, I realise I must be holding the strangers heart. 

How foolish of the stranger to let me hold something as important as this. Or perhaps they don’t need a heart? They seem just terrible enough to not need a heart, and yet own one. 

I tighten my grip on the strangers heart, not wanting to let the hard working thing fall and fail because of me. 

Except I suddenly feel as if I’m being suffocated. I feel like there's something smothering the life out of me. The heart in my hand starts moving at an almost impossible pace, as if it’s trying to fly away.

I look up at the strangers face already expecting them to be looking right back at me. The stranger seems scared. How silly. They let me hold their heart but now they’re scared about what I’ll do to it. It’s not like they’re the one who's being smothered out like a small flame.

The strangers scared expression morphs into an angry one, as if they had heard my thoughts.

I try to pull my hand away from the stranger, but I stop as I feel something shifting on my chest. I look down and notice. Something was shifting inside my chest. 

There's a strangers hand inside my chest and I let it get there. I let the stranger hold my heart, and now I’m scared. 

My eyes follow the strangers hand back to their shoulder, and then I look into the strangers chest where my hand is still holding onto the strangers heart.

I can’t move. Breathing shallow breaths. I’m suffocating.

The stranger must still be angry. I can feel it from the way their heart is beating hard enough to hurt my hand. 

I can’t let the angry stranger hold my heart. The angry stranger is going to hurt me. I need to hurt the angry stranger before they can hurt me.  
I gasp in a weak breath and meet the strangers eyes. The stranger doesn't seem as angry anymore. Only desperate. 

But desperate is still dangerous.

”Desperate is still dangerous”, I think as I gather all my strength and close my hand around the strangers heart, squeezing desperately. 

”Desperate is still dangerous”, the stranger thinks as they gather all their strength and close their hand around my heart, squeezing desperately.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry you had to go through that,,
> 
> Figured it was finally time to post something on this account after a few years. This ended up being it.
> 
> Thanks for reading tho :)


End file.
